Lucia Trent
by George J. Dance Lucia Trent (December 19, 1897 - 1977) was an American poet. In the 1930s some considered her to be the best female poetry reader of the time. Life Trent was born in Richmond, Virginia, the daughter of Alice (Lyman) and William Peterfield Trent (1862-1939).Person Page 3933, New England Ball Project. Web, Jan. 26, 2019. Trent married Edward Ralph Cheyney around 1926. Trent and Cheney (also a poet) edited literary magazine Contemporary Vision."To John Steinbeck," '' Steinbeck Studies'' 16:1/2 (Spring 2005). Project Muse, Web, Mar. 29, 2015. For some years Trent was the book editor of The Nation. An activist like her husband, Trent published many works intended to raise the consciousness of the middle and working classes, including Children of Fire and Shadow (1929) and Thank You, America! (1937). The couple's son, Trent Cheney (who was writing and reciting his own poetry at 12), was called both a child prodigy and "the greatest child poet of today.""Reception Wednesday will honor two famous American poets," Evening Independent, September 13, 1941. Google News, Web, Mar. 29, 2015. After Ralph Cheyney died, Lucia Trent married Ernest Glass, and lived with him in Austin, Texas. She was bedridden for the last decade of her life after a stroke.Lucia Trent, Modern American Poetry. Web, Mar. 29, 2015. Recognition Trent's sonnet "To John Steinbeck" was published in Davis's Anthology of Newspaper Verse for 1939: 21st annual edition (New York: Henry Harrison, 1940). Publications Poetry *''Dawn Stars''. New York: H. Harrison, 1926. *''Children of Fire and Shadow''. Chicago: R. Packard, 1929. *''Spring Choral'' (with Ralph Cheyney). Chicago: Contemporary Vision Press, 1930. *''Early Harvest'' (with Ralph Cheyney). Philadelphia: Poetry Publishers, 1931. *''Dreamers' House'' (with Ralph Cheyney). Chicago: R. Packard, 1931. *''Sierra Dreamers' House: More songs from Dreamers' House''(with Ralph Cheyney). Philadelphia: Poetry Publishers, 1935. *''Thank You America!'' (with Ralph Cheyney). New York & Los Angeles: Suttonhouse, 1937. *''Lady Godiva and St. Satyr, An open letter to Robinson Jeffers, and other poems and prose'' (with Ralph Cheyney). Las Animas, CO: Hagglund, 1941. Non-fiction *''More Power to Poets! A plea for more poetry in life, more life in poetry'' (with Ralph Cheyney). New York, H. Harrison, 1934. *''Five Hundred Don'ts for Writers''. San Antonio, TX: 1944. Edited *''America Arraigned!'' on the Sacco-Vanzetti case (edited with Ralph Cheyney; introduction by John Haynes Holmes). New York: York, Dean, 1928. *''How to Profit from that Impulse: A symposium on contemporary poetic practice and on the creative process'' (edited with Ralph Cheyney & Benjamin Francis Musser). New York: Dean, 1928. *''Voices in the Dawn'' (anthology; edited with Ralph Cheyney). Paris & London: "Studies" Publications, 1930. *''Eros: An anthology of modern love poems'' (illustrated by Herbert Fouts). New York: H. Harrison, 1939. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lucia Trent, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 29, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Breed, Little Mothers" *"To John Steinbeck" *Additional poems by Lucia Trent ;Books *Lucia Trent at Amazon.com ;About *"Reception Wednesday will honor two famous American poets," Evening Independent, 1941. * Lucia Tent (1897-1977) at Modern American Poetry Category:1897 births Category:1977 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Richmond, Virginia